Las últimas palabras de una madre
by eriha
Summary: Los últimos pensamientos de una madre antes de morir congelada


**Antes de leer: **Otro fic que escribí hace mucho, la verdad que éste ni yo misma sé de dónde me salió la inspiración. Es medio raro...

Saint Seiya es propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Shueisha y Toei Animation.

Espero que os guste.

**Las últimas palabras de una madre**

¿Y qué voy a hacer ahora? Aquí... sola... sin nadie que me ayude, sin nadie que quiera saber nada de mi. ¿Mi pecado? Ser madre soltera.

Pero yo no tengo la culpa. O bueno... si la tengo, a medias. Supongo que eso será cosa de los dos. Sin embargo él ahora se ha ido y yo lo único que tengo es un pequeño niño de unos pocos meses.

Me acuerdo perfectamente de cuando le conocí. Él, un millonario extranjero, y yo, una pobre campesina de un país prácticamente helado. Helado físicamente y helado políticamente, pues esto no creo que dure mucho(1).

Cuando le conocí era tan amable y bueno conmigo. Era tan divertido oírle hablar... con ese acento tan particular que tenía... al principio me cayó muy mal, no lo niego, porque su única intención fue siempre la de tratar de seducirme. Se le notaba, era muy directo. Sin embargo...

Sin embargo... poco a poco ese odio que sentía hacia él se convirtió en amor. Una ardiente llama se encendió en mi. Prácticamente dejé de sentir el frío del país para pasar a sentir solo calor. Calor que se volvía más frío cuanto más lejos de él estaba, y ardía con más fuerza cuando más cerca suyo estaba.

¡Oh! ¡Qué tiempos aquellos! Cuanto de menos echo aquello... entonces la gente me quería. Y tenía muchos amigos. Y nunca me sentía sola... como ahora.

Fue tan duro cuando recibí la noticia. "Embarazada". La gente ya no quiso saber nada de mi. Perdí a mis amigos y a mi familia, incluso mis padres ya no me miraban con buenos ojos... las madres solteras no son bien vistas aquí...  
Pero lo peor de todo no fue perder todo aquello... sino perderle a él. Cuando le di la noticia lo único que hizo fue decirme que ya era hora. Y después se marchó.

Y durante mucho tiempo no volví a saber de él. Yo, triste y sola, viví mi embarazo con las miradas de la gente siempre sobre mi. Y sin tener trabajo estable, con cambios de arriba abajo, siempre rechazada o despedida por las mismas razones: "lo sentimos, pero aquí embarazadas no". Y si sabían que además era soltera, peor.

Y así pasaron ocho meses. Y así, con nueve meses de gestación, mi pequeño vino al mundo. Como todo bebé lloraba mucho. Sus ojitos eran como los míos, azules, como casi todos los de aquí. Y el poco pelito que tenía era de un rubio muy brillante, como lo sigue siendo ahora.

Y tan pronto se fue tan pronto llegó.

Un buen día ese maldito hombre volvió. Solo para ver a su hijo. Por lo menos le conoció, aunque yo ya no quise saber de él. Sin embargo me contó algo... algo que me dejó pasmada...

Una misión... si, eso. Una misión con tal de proteger el mundo. Algo así creo que me dijo. Y cuando me pidió que le diera al pequeño no pude aguantarme las ganas de darle un tortazo. "¿Quién te crees que eres para desaparecer este tiempo y venir ahora solo para decir que te quieres llevar al niño?", le grité muy enfadada. Él lo comprendió todo y me dejó estar.

Y tan pronto había vuelto se volvió a marchar. Y esta vez si que no volví a saber de él.

Pero en esa última ocasión ofreció sus apellidos para la criatura. En un principio no quise, porque no quería que mi niño tuviera un apellido absolutamente desconocido para él, de una persona que no conocía. Yo prefería que tuviera mi apellido, pero al final acepté.

¿Y el nombre? También lo eligió él. Un nombre que yo jamás había escuchado. En realidad ni el apellido había escuchado. ¿Serían de su país? Quien sabe... lo único que sé es que mi pequeño vivirá con la carga de tener ese nombre y ese apellido.

Y todo por mi culpa.

Por mi culpa... por aceptar ese nombre.

Por mi culpa... por enamorarme de ese tipo.

Si... no lo pude evitar. Me enamoré de él y, aunque me hizo sufrir muchísimo, aún le seguí queriendo. Y cuando pienso en él aún siento esa llama en lo más profundo de mi corazón. Si... no puedo evitarlo, pero sin duda aún le quiero.

Podría tratar de buscar un hombre para que mi niño tenga un padre, pero no puedo. No puedo y no quiero. Mi niño solo tiene un padre, un mal padre, pero lo tiene.

Y así sin darme cuenta, pasaron tres años. Mi pequeño creció mucho. Y entonces recibí noticias de "él". Se encontraba en su país y me ofrecía ¡oh, sorpresa! que me fuese a vivir con él.

No sé que le hizo hacer eso de repente. Mi amor por él era tan grande que hubiese ido de inmediato, pero no lo hice. Mi orgullo era aún más fuerte. Y si lo que él quería era tener cerca a su hijo que viniera él aquí, como hizo cuando nos conocimos.

"Lo siento pero no. No fuiste nunca un padre y no lo serás ahora", fue lo único que le dije por teléfono cuando me llamó. Y después colgué.

Muchas llamadas recibí entonces durante los pocos años siguientes. Y mi hijo jamás habló con su padre.  
Hasta que un día... el teléfono sonó, pero yo estaba dándome un baño y no pude cogerlo, pero mi hijo si. Era su padre. Estuvieron hablando largo rato. Cuando terminaron mi niño se puso a llorar.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Cielo? ¿Con quién hablaste?", le pregunté cuando salí del baño. "Con Papá", me dijo él entre sollozos. "Me pidió que fuera allí, que allí seríamos felices", yo me quedé pasmada. "Mamá, aquí estoy muy solo, nadie me quiere. No tengo amigos para jugar..."

Aquello fue lo que me empujó a acceder a los deseos del "él".

Y, en una nueva conversación telefónica, todo quedó decidido. Él me contó finalmente todo lo referente a aquella misión. El saber que mi niño tenía varios hermanastros me dejó estupefacta, pues aquél hombre al que amé... no, al que amo se dedicó a tener vástagos en su país. Pero me aseguró que yo era la única extranjera.

Me aseguró que no le interesaban las extranjeras, pero que conmigo fue diferente. No le dije nada, pero no me lo creí. ¿Cómo iba a creerme semejante cosa? ¿Quién no me dice que, mientras me decía esas cosas, estaba dándose un baño en uno de esos jacuzzis de ricos acompañado de una nueva amante?

Eso si, me pidió perdón y me aseguró que si no quería no hacía falta que comenzásemos una relación, pero que le permitiera conocer a su hijo. Y yo accedí.

Ahora mi pequeño lo sabe todo acerca de su padre, al menos las cosas buenas. Quiero que sea feliz con su padre y que jamás sepa lo mucho que me hizo sufrir. Tarde o temprano lo sabrá, el hecho de tener tantos hermanastros delata a su padre. Pero por lo menos vivirá con un padre, y tendrá muchos amigos. Y será feliz.

Y si mi niño es feliz yo también lo seré. Estar cerca de ese hombre me pondrá muy nerviosa, lo sé, pero no haré nada. Me dedicaré por entero a alabarle delante del niño, para que éste sea feliz.

Y todas estas reflexiones y recuerdos las estoy haciendo en este barco que nos conducirá por fin hasta allí. "Mamá... ¿conoceremos a Papá?"

"Si, hijo mío", le respondo. "Ya lo verás. Tu padre es un gran hombre."

Pero todo se truncó cuando sucedió aquél accidente. Y cuando me vi sola y atrapada, recordé parte de las explicaciones que me dio por teléfono aquél hombre que quiero tanto...

"Un caballero", me contaba, "nuestro hijo será un caballero. Un caballero que peleará por la justicia".

Oh, Dios, espero que ayudes a mi niño. Ahora solo y desamparado, como su madre lo estuvo en una ocasión. Dios mío, espero que estés a su lado, que le ayudes siempre, a través de la bella cruz que le he entregado.

Oh... el agua está realmente fría... el agua que poco a poco entra por la habitación... casi tengo la sensación de oír el sollozo de mi pequeño en el bote salvavidas. Me llama incansablemente, pero yo ya lo he decidido. Conmigo cerca mi niño jamás llegará a ser lo que su padre dice que tiene por destino. Sin mi delante será un caballero... y yo le observaré siempre...  
Oh... que frío siento... cada vez hace más frío... pero debo terminar de escribir esto... es una suerte que me refugiase en una de las habitaciones más alejadas del lugar del accidente, así puedo escribir por más tiempo.

Aunque dudo que esto llegue algún día a manos de alguien... lo cierto es que si sucede será un hallazgo enorme... aquí, junto a mi cuerpo...

Ya va siendo hora de dejar de escribir... todo lo que quería contar ya ha sido plasmado en esta hoja de papel... ya no tengo nada más que relatar... mis últimos años de vida, explicados aquí como mi testamento... como único testamento mi cariño por mi pequeño... y el deseo de que sea feliz en los muchos años de vida que le quedan.

Ya no puedo más... el agua me llega a la cintura... está tan fría que ya no siento mis piernas... tengo todos los huesos entumecidos...

Ahora si que se acabó...

Adiós por siempre a este mundo...

Adiós, Hyoga, hijo mío.

Con muchísimo cariño de Natassia, tu madre.

...Adiós...

FIN

**N.A:** ¡Ay! Me emocioné al leerlo yo sola. Es que los escribí estos fics cortos hace tanto tiempo que ni los recordaba... menos mal que los había publicado en foros porque ya ni los conservaba... Ojala os haya gustado.

(1) Referencia a la URSS. En esa época existía aún la URSS, pero estaba en su última década, más o menos, en época de decadencia.

Todo comentario, sugerencia, críticas o tomates serán bienvenidos. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
